Moonlight
by darkraven2116
Summary: George finds comfort about his greatest lost in the moonlight. DH SPOLIER


Moonlight  
George looked down at his twin one last time before his dad raised the dirt and set it down carefully over Fred's body.

George looked around. His whole family, Harry, Hermione and Lee Jordan had arrived at The Burrow for Fred's funeral. They were gathered in the garden,Fred was buried in between the roses and sunflowers.

They had not placed Fred in a coffin. Him and George had always said -jokingly of course- that if they died they did not want to be buried in a coffin. They spent there whole life living out side the box, why should they be buried in one?

"Maybe we should say a few words?" Charlie said quietly.

"I'll go first," said Molly. She was trying her best to keep her voice steady, but George could see the tears building up in her eyes.  
"Fred could brighten up my day anytime, he could brighten up anyones day for that matter. I often got mad at him for his jokes but-" Her voice cracked, "-deep down I always thought they were funny." She put her head on Arther's chest and started sobbing.

"Fred," started Arther, "You were always a great kid. Were always there to me laugh, even at the worst times." Arther started crying as well, "I just wish you were here now to cheer us all up." And then between sniffs he said, "No father should have to bury his son!" Then, as if to let everyone know he was finished, he put his face on top of his wife's head, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Bill started talking, but George could no longer listen. He was deep in his own thoughts. Truth was, if it would have been him that died, everyone would say the same thing at his funeral.

Everyone looked at him and Fred as a whole. George supposed he did too. Now that Fred was gone the whole was only a half. George himself felt like a part of him was missing, and in a way, something was.

"George do you wanna say something?" Percy asked and George was snapped back to the scene at hand.

Yeah he did want to say something, but he couldn't. He hadn't said a word since he found out that Fred was dead, and he wondered if he would ever be able to talk again.

George nodded at Percy and then raised his wand. Wordlessly he started carving words into the stone that was marking Fred's grave.

"Here lies Fred Weasley.  
He is Laughing With The Angels Now"

It was one of the first things George had thought when he saw Fred's body in Hogwarts, He just wished he could be one of those angels up there with him. 

George often asked himself why it couldn't of been him that gone, but then he realized he wouldn't want his brother to go through this pain, George loved him too much.

And that was the thing. George loved Fred. More then the rest of his family -though he loved them too- more then he could ever love any girl. The only thing that he guessed would equal up is if he had a son of his own.

George smiled for the first time in days and remembered how him and Fred agreed that George's son would be named Gred and Fred's would be Forge.

Then the pain stuck him again like a knife: Fred will never be a father. Never be a husband. Never be an uncle.

Right there George made a mental note that if he had kids he would make sure they knew their uncle Fred just as well as the would know him if he were alive.

"George are you coming inside?" Molly asked softly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

George shook his head no. He wasn't ready to leave his brother yet.

Everyone left to go inside leaving George to his thoughts.

The sun had set and the stars were just starting to come out. The moon was no where in sight.

George knelt down beside Fred's grave marker and the tears came before George could stop them.

George closed his eyes, "I just wish I could see you one last time," he whispered.

"Then look at yourself in the mirror."

George's eyes shot open. He couldn't of just heard his brother. Probably just in his head, but it seemed so real.

The moon had now came out, it was full. The moon beams shining directly on Fred's grave stone. 

"I wonder if Teddy has transformed into a turquoise werewolf?"

This time Fred's voice made George stand straight up.

"Who's there?" George called out.

"You forgot my voice already?"

"No," answered George, " It's just, Fred your..." He couldn't say the final word.

"Dead, yes I know." Said Fred's voice, "But you didn't actually think I was going to leave you, did you?"

"Well that's the general idea of what happens when people ... leave," George said.

"Well okay, technically I have left you, but I'm still watching over you."

"How you doing that?" George asked, suddenly aware of the times where he went to the bathroom.

Fred's voice gave a little cough, then, "The moonlight."

George looked down at the grave marker. It was the only thing in the garden lit up by the moon.

"But being that you can hear me, I suggest you get some rest."

"Wait!" exclaimed George, " You mean I won't be able to talk to you again?" and without controlling it, George's eyes started watering up again.

"Don't be such a cry baby, I miss you too you know."

George chuckled, "Yeah, but I suppose we are still here for each other aren't we?"

"You bet. Just look at the moon and you'll know I'm there."

George smiled and suddenly felt better.

"I guess I'll just have to live for the both of use now won't I?" he stated.

Fred's voice laughed. "Yes you will. But I got to go now, the clouds are rolling in."

George looked up and sure enough the clouds were slowly approaching the moon.

"Alright then," said George, " See you went I get there!"

Then there was silence and the moon was out of sight once again.

George was inside their, no his, bedroom. He slipped into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He felt a serge of happiness as he looked at his brother's bed and saw the moonlight shining brightly upon it.


End file.
